en busqueda de un fruto
by blackoctubre
Summary: se trata de que finn no le ha dicho a jake que tiene una relacion con marceline y en eso se va a una pequeña busqueda por su subconciente ( mal summary lo se pero lean)


**Hola soy blackoctubre trayendo este extraño oneshot que acabo de escribir, porque… mi hermana me presto su lap a las 11:50 pm y aprovecho para un one-shot q se me ocurrió disque me iba a retirar pero no se puede XD**

**Hora de aventura no me pertenece le pertenece a su respectivo crador**

**Comenzamos**

**-**finn estás seguro que jake no sabe de nuestra relación?- pregunto marceline

-estoy seguro, aun no quiero que se entere – dijo finn

-pero fin no hacemos nada malo, porque no le quieres decir de nuestra relación- dijo marceline

-mm… por todo lo que ha pasado no quiero que se entere- dijo fin

-está bien fin- dijo resignada- pero has cambiado mucho desde…

-que la princesa flama comenzó a salir con el pan de canela... Lose- dijo fin

_Silencio incomodo_

_-_admítelo aun la extrañas- dijo marceline

-cómo crees, yo te amo a ti, y solo quiero estar contigo- dijo fin dándole un pequeño beso en los labios

-bueno yo regreso cuando le digas a jake de lo nuestro- se fue volando rápidamente

-espera- grito finn

_Finn pov_

_Ella tiene razón debería decirle a jake, pero como … con todo lo que ha pasado … bueno ahora solo vivo con b-mo y neptor … me prometieron no decirle nada a jake mientras no le diga que su cola es sonámbula , yo se que yo le devo de decir… pero solo cuando sea necesario… pero espero que marcy no quiera romper conmigo por no decirle …. La amo… el problema es que parecía molesta por que no le he dicho a jake_

_Fin del Finn del pov_

_Marceline pov_

_Espero que fin no se haya molestado, jake ya lo sabe, el único problema es que el quiere que fin se lo diga, porque no cree que yo en realidad sea su novia… y realmente no se en que esta pensando finn ya que quiere que yo lo muerda … y eso enserio me preocupa…_

_Fin del marceline pov_

Al día siguiente fin va a casa de marceline-dice blackoctubre **(seré como su narrador)**

-marcy amor le dire a jake- le dijo fin

_Finn pov _

_Y ahora si como me librare de esto… ya se, me convertiré en vampiro asi puede que a jake le caiga mejor la noticia_

_Finn del fin pov_

Y así finn se va en busca del gran cochino volador con pelos de ballena…- dice blackoctubre

-espera y eso que tiene que ver con que me convierta en vampiro?- pregunto fin

Así es esto, yo escribo la historia y así quiero que sea, y digo que tienes que buscar al cochino volador con pelos de ballena, ya que hay que beber un jugo del gran árbol polilita umbaya **(escribí letras al azar, no sé si realmente existe) – **dijo blackoctubre

-y que tiene que ver ese cochino raro?- pregunto finn

Ammm….- pose pensadora- así – se le prendió un foco en su cabeza – el protege el árbol con sus trucos mentales- dijo blackoctubre

-qué raro, pero ya todo sea por decirle a jake que marceline es mi novia, y ¿Dónde lo encuentro? - dijo finn

Facil, solo tienes que… ,mirar fijamente la osa mayor y decir : papas, demonios, y cátsup , que aparezca en el oscuro palacio , y eso es todo- dijo blackoctubre

-ohh , vaya gracias- dijo finn

Al llegar ahí

-ohh que lugar tan aterrador ¿Dónde estará ese tal árbol? Hey tu- finn le grita a un joven-¿sabes dónde está el árbol polilita umbaya?

-Claro esta en tu mente, el fruto esta en tus manos- dice aquel joven

- que? A que te refieres con eso?- pregunto finn

-mmm... Tengo flojera de explicarlo pero ni modos, tienes que entrar a tu subconsciente y ahí buscar el árbol, al encontrarlo, despertaras y el futo estará en tus manos, siempre que hayas tocado el árbol. Al llegar a tu subconsciente lama a collin de la fauna el te guiara a donde debas ir- dijo aquel joven

-gracias – dijo finn sentándose- muy bien finn es orea de concentrarse..

_Finn pov _

_Hoo, vaya, que genial lugar se ve mi subconsciente es todo como…., mis memorias…. Concéntrate finn aún no puedes husmear en tus recuerdos… collin ven a mi _

_Fin del finn pov_

_-a sus órdenes finn- dijo collin_

_- te pareces a mí , solo que más fuerte, más inspirador , de confianza, aunque... Menos guapo... Pero bueno llévame al _árbol polilita umbaya – dijo finn

-solo estira las manos, mueve los dedos desesperadamente y diga "piruetas damas no quiere, solo una de las que toquen mis dedos"

-listo – dijo finn- pero … esto se ve todo extraño – en eso finn mira un gran árbol- bien no veo ningún cochino asi que solo tomare la fruta- dijo finn acercándose al árbol

-en eso te equivocas- dijo collin transformándose en el cochino volador con pelos de ballena

-pero que- grito finn

-finn tu jamás aprenderás lo que quieres, sin antes no aprendes de mí , collin el gran yo interno de todos – dijo collin

-no entiendo- dijo finn

-solo te ayudo a que sepas que en tu mente, no solo abra, lo que pidas , sino que también estaré y estaremos todos. Pata que puedas saber que el ser un vampiro, al comer esos frutos, tu dejaras de estar conectado con todos, para estar dolo en tu mente y tener que recurrir a buscarte en los pensamientos de otros, por eso algunos vampiros chupan sangre , para que al morderlos provoca que la víctima piense en ellos , si sobrevive .

- y como es que sabes esto?- pregunto finn

-soy el guardián de la mente y ahora dile todo a jake el entenderá y será feliz, y después te puedes convertir en vampiro no apresures las cosas – dijo collin

-esta bien – dijo finn , en eso despertó y llamo a jake para decirle que era novio de marceline

_En la noche_

-entonses ya le dijiste a jake- dijo marceline

-sip, y por cierto… yo siempre pienso en ti y te amo demasiado enserio marceline – dijo finn

-yo también te amo demasiado – dijo marceline besándolo en los labios

**Extraño fic no creen , pero bueno …. Es mi mente claro esta que piensan dejen review y les hare unas preguntas ¿creen que debo dejar de escribir fics? ¿ que regrese a escribir con niky? Ustedes díganme espero que les guste el fic, se despide este pequeño demonio blackoctubre.**


End file.
